


The Tame Adventures of Kallen Shepard

by ADLegend21



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADLegend21/pseuds/ADLegend21
Summary: A story based on an RP a bunch of friends and I did. Shepard's discover the multiverse and hang out and compare experiences, form relationships in a place called "The Tower". Kallen was a Spacer, Ruthless, Paragade Soldier Class. Chose control where her younger brother made the sacrifice and has a cyborg body and control of the Reapers. Kallen's children are Kaidan Shepard, her 6-year-old son, and twin daughters Aimi and Quinn who are 3 years old. This takes place while she starts dating another Shepard (of mine), Kayla.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> RP notes on the backstory: Kallen Shepard has three children. Her son Kaidan is from another universe where Kallen and another Shepard named UJ had a son before the Reapers started attacking and left their son with Kallen and the main version of UJ (they died and the Reapers won) UJ and Kallen had irreconcilable differences and got divorced with Kallen raising Kaidan. Kaidan grew up sort of resenting UJ who had other children she raised and eventually he became a champion in a magic heavy universe to a Dragon. In the meantime Kallen became to the God of War in her home universe, granting all her children demi-god status with Kaidan becoming terror. After an assassination attempt by a thought to be dead Zaeed Kallen made a deal with her friend Kayla (Hades) that if Kaidan was ever assassinated, he'd be deaged with no memory of his previous life before the age of 5. He got assassinated and returned to Kallen as a boy. While this happened, UJ died her final death but then another universe was opened with a different UJ who then learned about her alternate's life and decided to stick around. She's Kaidan's other mom and they have a much better relationship.
> 
> Kallen married another Shepard, Phelan and together they had twin daughters Aimi and Quinn Shepard, making them demigods of Peace and Tranquility. They sort of knew Kaidan as an adult, but they're very young and now instead of being their grown-up brother he's their slightly older brother. Phelan was killed and his soul was stolen so Kayla couldn't resurrect him, but he is buried on the Tower in a coffin designed by Kayla to open if his heart begins beating (because the Shepard's never stay dead long)
> 
> Kayla was an infiltrator Shepard that was magic with a sniper rifle and originally found the gods of Kallen's universe and replaced Hades as ruler of the underworld. In her universe, she's a genius and after the war, she acquired the Shadow Broker network from Liara and repurposed Cerberus for good to rule her universe from the shadows while in public she 'retired' as a war hero. She married a Shepard named James who was actually from the 1960's and was James Bond. They had a daughter named Mary-Jeanette Shepard aka MJ. She inherited her mother's incredible intellect, being fluent in French and English by age 3. She was gifted a Dreadnought by UJ for her 4th birthday, which Kayla repurposed to be kid-friendly and made MJ Captain when she was five. It's staffed with Cerberus personnel that report to MJ directly. When she was 10 and with the help of Mr and Ms. Biscuits (Kayla's two AI children she created) she opened MJ's candy emporium on the Tower. When she turned 13, Kayla appoited her the head of the science department at Cerberus Academy, a school founded for the children fo Cerberus personnel. Kayla has all adult residents fo the tower bugged to keep up with their activities, including when they are in danger so that they may be rescued. She and her family have a habit of appearing from thin air due to her seamless teleportation tech that can traverse universes in an instant. Her tech covers the known multiverse so she is everywhere and nowhere. Kayla is known for her incredible intellect and her beauty since she resides on the busty end of the scales.
> 
> Mr. and Ms. Biscuits are AI siblings with incredible computing power. they have full access to Kayla's teleportation tech. Mr. Biscuits looks like Roman Reigns and Ms Biscuit looks like Sasha Banks. They have access to the Tower's systems which allows them to keep track of the children should the adults or MJ aren't around so the kids can have 'adventures' around the Tower on their own while being safe and kept track of.
> 
> Kallen lives in a suite built by Kayla with a lockdown mode in case of tower attacks aimed at other Shepards. The kids regularly hang out in the Tower cafe a few floors down. Kayla's lab on the Tower is down the corridor from the Cafe and MJ's ship is docked near the top. They also have a cat named vanilla, who is the Nemean lion magically shrank and domesticated by Circe for the twin's 3rd birthday. Kaidan attends school at the Cerberus academy where he's in the second grade since he's six, and he sometimes has personal lessons with Kayla and MJ. The twins are very cheerful with Aimi being the cheeriest of the two while Quinn is more reserved when she speaks and emotes like Phelan was. Their friends may appear if they're allowed to. EDIT: They are. Denise "Ruby Rose" Shepard, UJ Shepard, Lydia Nelson-Keys, and others will appear.

"Good morning Kallen, it's 7:58 am in your universe. The twins are stirring and Kaidan is watching tv in his room."

The voice of Ms. Biscuits, one of Kayla's two AI children integrated into the Tower's systems, spoke to rouse Kallen from her sleep. She pulls her covers off her body and swings her legs off the side of her spacious bed. Her suite in the Tower has been her home since the Twins were born, though she still runs on her Universe's time with the help of Kayla and the Biscuit sibling AI's. Kallen puts on her slippers and heads to Kaidan's room.  Kaidan's door swished open when Kallen approached and he was watching a cartoon show on Netflix, another reward of Ruby gifting the company to the twins this Christmas.

"Hey little man," Kallen said as she leaned down and hugged her son, "How'd you sleep?"

"Hey, Mom!" Kaidan smiled, returning the hug. "I slept great and I was awake before Ms. Biscuits checked in on me." He was relaxing in his PJ's since it was the weekend and he didn't have school for three more days. The show he was watching was called Kit the Cat and it was about a boy cat named Kit which resonated with Kaidan.

"That's good, the girls are about to wake up, want me to get Charlemagne to make you all a fancy breakfast?"

"Oh, that would be cool!" Kaidan smiled big.

"Alright, I'll get your order when the girls are up." Kallen ruffled his hair affectionately before going to see if her daughters were up.

She opened the door on quiet mode as to not startle the girls. "Aimi...Quinn..." Kallen walked into their room to see her girls in their beds in various states of sleepiness. Quinn was wrapped in a little burrito of covers and her favorite Krogan plushie acted as a second pillow for her to lay on. Aimi looked to be almost spread eagle with her covers only covering her legs and her new Cerberus pajama shirt looked cute on her. Kallen quickly activated her omnitool and snapped a few pictures of her slumbering girls before cutting the nightlights on.

Aimi began to stir and stretch, rolling onto her side facing Kallen, "Good morning mommy~" she said sweetly.

"Good Morning Aimi~" Kallen replied, kneeling by her bed, "did you sleep good?"

"Yeah, I did sleep good," Aimi stretched.

"five more minutes..." Quinn yawned sleepily.

"But if you have five more minutes, you'll miss the delicious breakfast Charlemagne is gonna cook for you."

The girls perked up.

"Good breakfast?" Aimi asked.

"Yup, I'm gonna ask the Biscuit's if he's available and then he's gonna come and cook breakfast for us."

"Yayyy!!!!"

Quinn undid her covers burrito and swung her feet off the bed, "Ok, we have good breakfast instead of five more minutes." She picked up her Krogan plushie and carried it with her as she left their bedroom.  Kallen picked up Aimi and carried her out of the room while she rested against her.

"Mr. Biscuits, is Charlemange available?" Kallen asked.

"He is," Mr. Biscuits replied over the intercom.

"Alright kids, what would you like for breakfast?" Kallen asked.

"French toast!" Kaidan replied, "With scrambled eggs."

"Bacon and Pancakes, and eggs!" Aimi said.

"I would like sausage and french toast," Quinn said.

"Coming right up," Mr. Biscuits said.

A few minutes later Charlamange, the cooking prodigy AI of MJ's, appeared with ingredients for the breakfast the kids wanted. Kallen turned on the vid screen in the living room and put on a cartoon for the kids while they waited for breakfast. Once it was ready they came to the kitchen table for their chosen breakfasts.

"mmm so good!" Kaidan said as he had his french toast.

"Charley makes good food!" Aimi said after she finished her bacon.

"You did good Charley," Quinn said when she'd eaten her sausage.

"I'm glad you enjoy it. I've been learning so much over the past few years," Charlemagne said. He'd been MJ's drone assistant before she learned more about AI matrix's from her mother and upgraded him into a fully fledged AI where he found his passion for cooking.

"Thank you for cooking breakfast for them Charlamange," Kallen smiled as she helped him clean up the dishes he used to cook.

Once breakfast was all done, they had the whole weekend ahead of them but chose to stay in and watch different shows on Netflix, and since the Twins owned it, they got to pick most of them. 

"I've got snacks," Kallen said as she brought family sized chips and cookies for the kids while they sat in a pile of blankets in the living room.

"Thank you," Quinn said as she opened the chips.

"ooo Chocolate chip!" Kaidan said while opening the cookie container.

Kallen enjoyed seeing her kids relaxing and having fun. It was a far cry from her days on the Normandy with her crew during the height of the Reaper War where any day could be their last. She managed to wean herself out of the Alliance life by serving on the Council before retiring fully to let her brother take her position back home in her universe. She earned this downtime with her wonderful children that had powers to make things relaxing and peaceful. She preferred these tame adventures to fielding calls from Admiral Hackett any day.


	2. Big Pupper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ watches the kids and brings along a friend.

Kaidan, Aimi, and Quinn sat in the Cafe enjoying their afternoon snacks provided by Charlamange as they waited for MJ to join them. Kallen had to attend to some sports business and MJ volunteered to watch the kids while she was gone. The Biscuits and Charlamange had their eyes on them while MJ was in transit.

The Kids were happily enjoying their snacks when the cafe began to shake a little. There were some rumblings and the kids looked around to see what was happening. Just as soon as the shakes started, they stopped.

"Ah, MJ is here," Charlamange said while cleaning up behind the counter of the Cafe.

The cafe doors swished open seconds later and MJ rode into the cafe on a massive three-headed dog: Cerberus.

"Hello, kids! I have arrived and I brought a friend!" MJ announced.

"Big Pupper!" Quinn gasped as she saw Cerberus.

"The Big doggo!" Aimi squealed.

"You brought Cerberus! Cool!" Kaidan exclaimed.

As Kayla was Hades, she had an actual Cerberus for the Underworld. When she was brought from the Underworld, she had to be shrunken to fit in the Tower so instead of being four stories tall, she was just around 15 feet high to make it under the towers 30 feet corridors and common areas.

Cerberus walked into the cafe and kneeled to allow MJ to get off and walk over to the kids to give them hugs, "Hello little angels!" MJ said as she hugged Ai and Quinn, "Hello Kaidan. Mama says you're one of the best students in the second grade!"

"She did?" Kaidan asked.

"Yup! and it's nice to see you fitting in at Cerberus Academy. So what would you all like to do today?"

"Can we go to the bouncy part of your ship?" Kaidan asked.

"Yeah, bouncy wing!" Aimi agreed happily.

"That would be fun," Quinn made it unanimous.

"Then let's go to the bouncy wing of the SS MJ!"

The kids cleaned up and all got onto Cerberus to head towards MJ's ship in the hangar. The Guardian of the underworld trotted along the corridors, getting looks of awe from the other citizens of the tower that they passed on the way to the hangar.

Once they arrived there was a trolley waiting for them. Due to the sheer size of MJ's ship, a trolley system was installed by Kayla and the Biscuits. They were the size of a rowboat and were guided by the Biscuits around the ship, "to the bouncy wing!" MJ said once she and the kids were inside. The trolley began its journey to deck 14. That deck was an entire level fitted with the material of a bouncy house. the oxygen recycling system filtered air into the bouncy wing as part of the kid-friendly changes to the dreadnaught. MJ, and her crew, could come here to have fun and it was a favorite destination of the other kids on the tower that knew MJ as well.

"Wheehehehe! Wheeee!" Aimi laughed gleefully as she jumped around the Bouncy Wing. Of the twins, Aimi was the more energetic and outgoing of them while Quinn was a little more reserved. Aimi bounced down the wing toward some of the bouncy house style furniture where some vid screens were projected.

 The rest of the kids were bounced around when Cerberus entered the bouncy wing, her steps making the kids get some good bounces as she sat near the vid screen. Quinn climbed on her back and laid against her as MJ put on one of the more action based, but still family-friendly movies on Netflix. Some of MJ's crew even joined them in the bouncy wing and brought some snacks from the mess on that deck for them to enjoy.

After the movie, they bounced around the Bouncy Wing, over to the basketball hoop.

"Kaidan Shepard, for three!" Kaidan said as he put up a shot from far away and it went in!

"Yay! Kaidan wins!" Aimi laughed happily as she jumped up and dunked the ball after Kaidan made his shot.

"I can do it too." Quinn said, taking a shot from a short distance but missing. "wait..this time!" she bounced over to the ball and with determination on her face she put up another shot and got nothing but net. "Yeah, I did it."

"You did Quinn!" MJ cheered, "Oh wow, it's almost 9 pm your time." she said checking her omnitool.

"Aww that means it's almost bed time," Kaidan said.

"But that means snacks for bed," Quinn said, mentioning how Kallen always let the kids have a snack before bed.

"That's right. I'll keep Cerberus in the lab for a few more days so you can still play with her before she has to go back to the Underworld," MJ said, "Alright, grab onto me so I can take you all back home."

Kaidan and The Twins all hugged MJ and she activated her teleportation tech and in the blink of an eye, they were in the living room of Kallen's suite.

"Right on time," Kallen said when all the kids appeared, "did you all have fun on MJ's ship?"

"Yeah, she brought Cerberus and we played in the bouncy wing all day," Kaidan said.

"Kaidan made a three!" Aimi said.

"And I made a bunch of shots too," Quinn said, "Even though I missed some."

"That's really good Quinn. Sometimes you gotta keep trying and it works out," Kallen said, ruffling her hair, "I got cookies from home for your bedtime snack. Get in your PJ's and then you can have them." The kids rushed to their rooms to change into their PJ's, "Thanks for watching the kids again MJ."

"It's no trouble at all, Auntie Kallen. They're fun to be around and it's nice to see them be happy and safe," MJ smiled, "I will always be around to watch them if you need me."

"I really appreciate it so I got you a carton of cookies for your time," Kallen said, handing MJ the cookies.

"Merci~! I love the food in your universe. Good Night Auntie Kallen!" MJ ate one of the cookies before vanishing and heading back to her family's Lab.

The kids came back in their PJ's. Kaidan had a set with various sports logos on them, Aimi had a princess set, and Quinn had some with the flag of Tuchanka on them to display her love of Krogans. After they ate their cookies, Kallen hugged all her kids and sang to them.

You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum  
Pumpy-umpy-umpkins, You're my Sweetie Pies  
You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop  
Snoogums-Boogums, You're the Apples of my Eye  
And I love you so and I want you to know  
That I'll always be right here  
And I love to sing sweet songs to you  
Because you are so dear

After the song she carried them all to their beds and the the kids drifted off to a nice restful sleep.


	3. Kayla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kallen still away on business, Kayla watches the kids in her universe.

"Are you sure we don't have to pack anything, Miss Kayla?" Kaidan asked.

"I'm sure. We make the medicine Quinn needs in place of medigel and if there's anything you want from here we can either make it, or the Biscuits can pop over and get it in a few seconds." Kayla replied.

"Are we gonna get to see your big house?" Aimi asked.

"Yes, we are going to our big house and you'll be sleeping over," Kayla answered.

"hmm...do you have a map because UJ has a big house and we got lost," Quinn brought up.

"Yes, I have a map and will send it to Kaidan's omnitool. If you get lost at my house, you can just call for the Biscuits and they will find you and bring you where you want to go," Kayla smiled.

"Ok good. Big places should have maps so you don't get lost."

"That they should, Quinn. The bigger the place, the bigger the map. If everyone is ready, come give me a hug!"

Kayla knelt down and the kids ran at her and gave her the requested hug. In the blink of an eye, their suite was gone and replaced by the gates of Kayla's estate, on her Earth in France.

"Oh! We're in French!" Aimi said as she registered the change in scenery.

"I like French, cuz they have good toast for breakfast," Quinn said as she looked around.

"How come we didn't just teleport inside?" Kaidan asked.

"Because my manor has anti-teleportation tech installed," Kayla answered," All Cerberus personnel have teleportation tech, but they can still knock at the front door if they need to come over." Kayla opened the gate to allow the kids inside. The front yard was filled with shrubbery of all the residents: MJ, Kayla, Ms. Biscuits, Mr. Biscuits, and Kayla's late husband James. When they got to the door Kayla pressed the interface and the door opened to reveal the spacious atrium of her estate. It was grand and well lit, the kids went "ooo" and "ahh" as they looked around.

"Can I have the map, Ms. Kayla?" Kaidan asked.

"Certainly," Kayla activated her omnitool and sent Kaidan the mapping app for her house, "I have a satellite just for the house, so it has a real-time location for everyone inside. See, there's us at the entrance. MJ is downstairs playing video games and Charlamange is as one of his data-ports to connect to the network," Kayla explained.

"Oh cool, it even has the twins on it. That's cool," Kaidan said as he looked around the map, to get familiar with it, even letting the Twins look with him so they could get to know it too, "oh there's our rooms! Let's go, girls."

"Be careful, the house speed limit it 15 mph!" Kayla said as the kids ran off up the north stairs to where their rooms were. Kaidan made sure the Twins got up the stairs all the way before leading them to the end of the corridor where their rooms were. They even had their names on the doors and had an adjoining door to traverse between them.

Kaidan's room has posters of some of his favorite tv characters and sports teams and the bedding was of his favorite show "Kit the Kat". He also had a few gaming systems under the vid screen. The Twins room had a bed for each with posters of the favorite hockey team above them and sheets for the team. As they owned Netflix, their vid screen had the menu for the service on it all ready for their browsing.

Just as the kids started to settle in, Kaidan's omnitool begin to ring with a call from their mother, "Hi Mommy Kallen!" At the mention of Kallen, the twins came running into Kaidan's room to see.

"Hey, kids! Are you settling into Kayla's place alright?" Kallen asked on the screen.

"Yeah! Our rooms are really cool!" Aimi said.

"They have stuff we like in them," Quinn added.

"and Ms. Kayla gave us a map so we don't get lost," Kaidan said.

"That's great. I've got someone who wants to say hi to you all." Kallen shifted her arm to show the man standing next to her

"Hey, kiddos!"

"Uncle Adam!" the kids said when Kallen's brother appeared on the screen.

"Thanks for letting m borrow your mom for a few days. Maybe next time I can get the whole set!"

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Kaidan said.

"I would like to visit too," Quinn said.

"Then we'll make it a vacation," Kallen said, "I'll be back at the Tower tomorrow if you're ready to come home, okay? I love you all"

"We love you too!" the kids said back and the call ended.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Kaidan asked the twins.

"We go exploring!" Aimi suggested.

"We see what Ms. Kayla has in the fridgidator," Quinn suggested.

"Those are both great ideas. Let's do them both!" Kaidan switched from the phone to the map Kayla sent him. He looked around it for the kitchen and found it in the center of the manor on the floor beneath them, "Alright, follow me." Kaidan led the way to the stairs near their rooms and down a corridor. The walls were filled with pictures of Kayla's life. Some of them were of her in the Alliance, others in Cerberus, and some on the Normandy. Kaidan pushed the door to the Kitchen open and gasped.

The Kitchen was well lit and the floor was marble, making it bright enough to see everything. There was an island in the middle of the room with chairs and four fridges along the walls. There were a couple of pantries and three stovetops as well as a couple of microwaves. It had everything you could look for when it came to making and storing food.

"Wow, that's a lotta fridgidators!" Quinn exclaimed in excitement as they walked through the kitchen.

"She's gotta have tons of snacks here. I don't even know where to start!" Kaidan said as he looked around.

Behind them the kitchen door open and MJ walked in, wearing a headset and a shirt that said "Inquisitor" on the front and Cerberus pajama pants, "Oh! You're here! Hello kids!"

"MJ!" Aimi said, running over to hug the teenage genius.

"Your kitchen is really big. Like very really big," Quinn said.

"Oh right, this is the first time you've been here and can remember," MJ said as she picked up Aimi, "Yes, we have lots of food to choose from here. Our universe runs so efficiently that everyone has a surplus thanks to Mama's work with Cerberus. What would you like? A meal or some snacks?"

"Snacks!" Kaidan said.

"Ah, then you'll want the pantries." MJ walked over to one of the pantries and opened the double doors to reveal shelves covered in snacks. Knowing the kids as she did, she picked out some chips, cookies, fruit, and health bars for them. "Come little ones, let's all go to MJ's Cave of Wonders!"

"Cave of Wonders?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, it's my gaming room in the basement. Mama lets me keep it separate so I can get a good nights sleep." MJ led the kids down the stairs across from the kitchen and into the vast basement of the manor. There was a Batman-style mechanism to it with a grandfather clock. A visible scanner scanned MJ and the kids before the clock and the wall behind it moved to reveal MJ's gaming room. It had a wall-sized screen for her consoles, a desk covered in merch from various shows and media as well as her computer console.

"Whoaaaaaaa!" the kids all said as they entered and looked around.

"I bought all of this with some of the money Big Jennifer gave me for replacing the outlets on the tower," MJ said, recalling the handy work she did for an adult version of Isaac Shepard's daughter Jennifer.

"This is a lot of viddy games!" Aimi said as she looked at the shelves of games MJ had.

"How do you have time to play them with all the stuff you do?" Kaidan asked.

"I have a very efficient time management system, and a lot of my stuff is self-sufficient, like the candy shop. And for the school, my lesson plans are done a year in advance so I just show up and grade papers, and since my ship is Tower defense, they only go into missions with Chief Tano asks them to so I have lots of video game time when I can come home or go to the Lab," MJ explained as she started up her gaming console," what do you wanna watch me play?"

"Play hockey. We like to watch hockey games," Quinn said.

"then I will play the newest NHL game," MJ said as she selected it from her roster.

The kids all got into gaming chairs and watched MJ as she played a few games with the pro players, cheering and reacting as if they were watching a live game as they did with Kallen whenever she'd take them to games. MJ was happy to entertain the kids and have fun with them and they even got to play a few games against each other after MJ taught them the controls.

"I score!" Quinn said as she managed to shoot a shot into the goal.

"That's a hat trick! Good job Quinn!' MJ said giving Quinn a hi-five.

"Awww, she gonna win now," Aimi said.

"It's ok Aimi. There's always the next game you can win, and you won some games against the rookie computer and did good," MJ said, encouraging the somewhat crestfallen three year old.

"Yeah, next time!" Aimi said with a smile.

After Kaidan got a turn to play some games, MJ and the kids went upstairs for dinner and then back to the Twins room for some Netflix, their favorite pre-bed ritual.

"Did you all enjoy your gaming session today?" Kayla asked as she brought the kids their juices now that it had been 30 minutes since they brushed their teeth.

"We did. MJ taught us how to play hockey on her gaming console and we played a bunch against the computer and the twins play each other," Kaidan said.

"pretty soon, you'll be old enough to have your own gaming consoles. Maybe you'll be streamers like MJ," Kayla said.

"Streamer?" Aimi asked.

"Sometimes, MJ will let people watch her games on the extranet and play for an audience. Some streamers have viewing numbers that rival TV programs," Kayla explained, "but it's time to get some rest so you can return to the tower with your mother."

"Okie dokie," Kaidan said, hugging his Sisters before going over to his room.

Kayla picked up the twins and gave them kisses on their foreheads and tucked each one in. She went over to Kaidan's and gave him a hug and forehead kiss and tucked him in as well, "Good night kids. Sweet Dreams. Biscuits, set rooms to night mode for ambiance."

The ceilings of the kids' rooms changed to display the stars as they looked over Kayla's house. The kids were relaxed and quickly fell asleep after enjoying their day at Kayla's manor.


	4. Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kids get to go on an adventure on the tower and hang out with the people there.

 "You've got your omnitool?" Kallen asked.

"I do, don't worry," Kaidan said.

"Alright and you know the Biscuits are in passive mode with you all and dinner is at 6 pm," Kallen said.

"Yeah we looking forward to it," Quinn said.

"We won't have too much candy," Aimi said.

"Alright, you're all set. Have fun on your adventure kids and be safe," Kallen said as she waved off her kids outside of their suite. 

Today was an Adventure Day for the kids. The Tower, the station they lived on mainly was a massive installation that was the home to many a Shepard from the multiverse and worked as a central hub for them.

Kallen's suite was on the same corridor as the Shepard Cafe, a popular hangout for the various Shepards and their families. It also had some of the kids' favorite snacks and was where they could meet up with the other kids and Shepards to have fun and relax after their days and before bed when Kallen brought them for their bedtime snacks. The Kids entered the cafe to see who would be in there in the middle of the afternoon and they were happy to see one of their mom's friends Ruby.

"Ruuuubyyyyyyy!!" Aimi squealed when she saw Denise "Ruby" Shepard sitting in the cafe enjoying a drink.

"Hey there, cuties! " Ruby answered back when the kids approached her. She got up and scooped all three kids into a big hug complete with forehead kisses for all of them, "Where's your Mom at?"

"She's in the Suite," Kaidan answered, "We're going on an adventure!"

"Oh, nice, nice, Where to?" Ruby asked.

"We're gonna get some snacks here and then go to the observatory and then to MJ's candy shop, and then to the arboretum, and then home for dinner," Kaidan said.

"That's sound like a good Adventure. Be safe and call out if you need anything, kiddos," Ruby said as she set the kids down when their snacks were ready.

"We will!" Aimi said as they got their snacks and juice and headed out for their adventure.

 They got in one of the elevators and rode it up to the top of the tower. With the Biscuits help, they made it up to the observatory after a few minutes in the elevator and found it almost empty except for another group of people in uniforms sitting by the glass.

"Wow, look at all the ships!" Kaidan said when the kids got to the glass.

"There's MJ's," Quinn said as she pointed to the massive Dreadnaught below them. The SS MJ was one of the kids favorite hangouts because MJ had been the Captain since she was five and her crew was always nice to them. 

"Oh, there's a patrol for the Tower security!" Kaidan said as he pointed to a group of fighters making their rounds in the perimeter of the Tower. as they watched Kaidan pulled out some of their snacks and the kids watched the ships fly by while they munched on them. "Wait, look at that one, it's a GA ship!"

The kids leaned up to watch a ship fly toward the hanger, "That's who UJ work for, right?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah the Galactic Alliance of her Universe, that means she's here," Kaidan said.

"Let's go see UJ!" Aimi said excitedly.

"Mr. Biscuits, is that UJ's ship and if so where is it headed?" Kaidan asked.

"UJ is arriving in Tower Hanger B and she's headed to the War Room. I can direct her to the arboretum after she's finished since it matches your itinerary for your Adventure," he replied.

"Yeah that works, Thanks Mr. B!" Kaidan said. The kids sat back on the bench and watched more ships fly around while they finished all their snacks and juice.

"Space is so pretty and cool," Quinn said after she finished her juice.

"Yeah, Mommy Kallen was raised in space with Uncle Adam. They had nice views like this too," Kaidan said, "Is Mama UJ out of the war room?"

"She just got finished up and is heading to the Arboretum to meet you three," Ms. Biscuits said.

"Yay, let's go!" Aimi said as they all got up and went to the elevator. They rode the elevator down to the level with the Arboretum, the massive indoor forest with beautiful Gardens, a River, and a treehouse for the kids to play in.

"There's my little man and his sisters," UJ said as the kids ran over to meet her by the River.

"Mama UJ!" Kaidan sad as he ran to his other biological mother and was scooped up into a nice hug.

"Hi Ms. UJ," Quinn said.

"Hi Ms. UJ!!" Aimi also said.

"Mr. Biscuits told me you three are on an Adventure, where've you been so far?" UJ asked.

'We were just in the observatory at the top of the Tower and we saw you fly in," Kaidan said.

"We was watching the ships," Quinn answered.

'I know you three have birthday's coming up, I could give you all a ship all your own, so you could go on Adventures through space. I mean, I did give MJ her dreadnaught," UJ said.

"You would do that?" Kaidan asked.

"Sure thing, I mean, your sisters already own Netflix, what else could you get to top that?" UJ giggled.

"Yayyy we gonna have a ship!" Aimi said as she bounced from joy.

"I wanna be the first mate," Quinn said.

"What else is on your Adventure line up?" UJ said as she set Kaidan down.

"We were gonna go to MJ's shop and then go home for dinner," Quinn answered.

"I'll come with you and treat to everything you wanted to get," UJ said.

"Yayyy!!!"

The Kids and UJ headed to MJ's Candy Emporium where they saw Mr. Blinky, a Geth created by MJ to be her friend, and of course the owner MJ herself.

"Hello kids, Hello Ms. UJ!" MJ said as the group entered.

"Hey MJ, how's business going?" UJ asked.

"It's going very well. Mr. Blinky, just got a raise so he can get a Netflix subscription from the twin's company," MJ said.

"Ooo cool!" Aimi said, "Do you like movies too Mr. Blinky?" Aimi asked.

"Affirmative. Organic art interests us and we would like to observe your Netflix," Mr. Blinky said. The Child sized Geth platform approached the group, "Would you like to place an order for goods?"

"We would," Kaidan said, "We would like three pounds of Strawberry fizzy pops, three Chocolate Raspberry orbs, two pounds of Sour Straws, and three adult sized bags of caramel cubes."

The eye on Mr. Blinky's head twirled as he perused the inventory and processed the order, "Your order is being processed and will be ready in a few minutes. MJ can help finish the transaction."

"I can get you all set here at the register," MJ said as she went behind the counter, "Your total comes to 78 credits."

"It's my treat," UJ said as she gave MJ her credit chit.

"Thank you for your patronage. Ah here is your order," MJ said as Mr. Blinky brought the kids the candy they ordered.

"Thanks, MJ, have a great one," UJ said as she and the kids left MJ's shop and headed back for the suite. When they entered, they were greeted by Vanilla at the door as she weaved around UJ's legs and purred.

"Mommy Kallen we're home!" Kaidan announced.

"Welcome back, Children," it was Kayla that answered, "Oh, Hello UJ. Thanks for treating the kids to candy form MJ's shop."

"Happy to help the little adventurers out," UJ smiled, ruffling Kaidan's hair affectionately, "I'll be staying on the Tower for a while, so feel free to visit me any time kids."

"We will Mama UJ. Thanks for the candy," Kaidan said giving her a hug.

"Thank you, Ms. UJ" The Twins added and joined the hug.

"Any time Kids," UJ said hugging them, "See you later."

After UJ departed the kids put their candy in the kitchen and had a wonderful dinner with Kallen and Kayla before heading to bed to rest up after their nice adventure.


	5. School Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan adjusts to Cerberus Academy.

 "Got your console?" Kallen asked.

"Yup and I did all my math practice for the test today," Kaidan said.

"Good luck on you test Kaidan!" Aimi said from the table while waited for the french toast to finish.

"Yeah you do good on it," Quinn added as she too waited for her breakfast.

"Thanks, I'll try my best," he said.

"Alright, your teleportation window is open. Good luck little man and I'll see you when your classes are over," Kallen said, giving Kaidan a hug and a kiss before he teleported to Kayla's universe for School.

Kaidan activated his omnitool and started the teleporter app. He waved to his mom and sisters and in the next moment, he was in front of his locker at Cerberus Academy.

Cerberus Academy was a school for the children of Cerberus personnel in Kayla's universe. After her defeat of the Reapers, she elected to live in the Shadows after spending so much time in the spotlight, appropriating Cerberus resources as well as Liara's Shadow Broker Network to control her Galaxy from the shadows. Cerberus had their hands in many things, meaning their organization was massive, so Kayla founded a school with incredible teachers so that the families of Cerberus could be taken care of and their kids could be educated. Due to her friendship with Kallen, Kayla allowed Kaidan entrance to the highly prestigious school and the twins would be the same when they were old enough, although Kayla liked to give them little assignments when they asked to be like Kaidan and do school stuff.

Kaidan was in his nice Academy uniform which looked something similar to the Cerberus uniforms worn by the actual personnel, instead of rank, the students Grade was pinned on their jackets. His jacket had a nice '2nd-grade' pin on it and he got his requisite books before heading to his first class. Kaidan was becoming a star pupil for his grade and his favorite class started his days in Professor Kendrick's math class. It was test day and Kaidan had prepared all week. He wasn't in MJ's league, but learning came to Kaidan in very quick fashion and sometimes he felt he should be moving ahead in the grades despite his age. this was of course because he had been deaged by Kayla's god powers from 28 back to the age of 5 when the dragon universe imploded so most of his memories were repressed, but not erased. Still, he enjoyed his lessons and at the end of the test, he had a perfect 28/28 score.

"I aced it! yeah!" Kaidan celebrated as he left the classroom to head to his next class, which was Cerberus History, taught by Professor EDI, the former Normandy AI who served with Kayla during her Reaper war. Kaidan kept his test on his Datapad to relish in his success, but that made him take his eyes off of the hallway and he ended up bumping into someone.

"Hey kid, watch where you're going!" a bigger kid said as Kaidan bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry," Kaidan looked up at the kid and saw he had a 5th-grade pin on his jacket.

"Hey Kev, kid's got a math test on his datapad. Aww, baby got a perfect score, yoink!" another kid said as he pulled the datapad from Kaidan's hands while he was relaxed.

"Hey give it back, I need it for history!"

"Aww he knows his fractions," Kev said as he got the pad from his friend to help him keep it away from Kaidan.

"Hey!"

All three kids looked over at an approaching student as he walked over to the scene, "Give the datapad back to Kaidan, right now." the older student spoke with all the authority afforded to him by the platinum 12th-grade pin on his jacket.

"We were just playing Shepard!" Kev said as he begrudgingly held out Kaidan's datapad for him.

"No, you were being rude to a younger kid. How about I ask Professor Lawson to teach you what playing really means?" Shepard said, "both of you get to class. Don't be late!"

Both 4th graders left the area, leaving Kaidan with Shepard, "Congrats on the perfect score Kaidan."

"You know my name?" Kaidan asked.

"Yeah, I'm in MJ's physics course. Our class watches her streams so we saw you and your sisters playing hockey the other week. Don't let those 5th graders get you down, they just wanna be bigger than they need to be right now. C'mon, I'll walk you to class." Kaidan and Shepard walked through the busy halls toward Kaidan's next class. It was like walking with a movie star for Kaidan. Here was a senior student sticking up for him and knowing who he was when he was just a 2nd grader. He didn't know many of the kids in his grade, but it was early in the year and he was still a newer student.

"Ah Kaidan, good to see you today," EDI said when Kaidan and Shepard got to the class, " I see you've made a friend. How are you Shepard Taylor-Goto?"

"I'm doing great EDI, just helping Kaidan out with some rude kids. He just passed his math test with a perfect score. How about you to come to my table for lunch Kaidan, sound good?"

"Yeah! I'll be there!" Kaidan smiled big.

"Alright see you then bud, have a great class."

Kaidan was riding high for the rest of his morning classes.

"Wow, you get to eat lunch with Shepard? He's so cool!" Jenn, one of the girls in Kaidan's class, said.

"Yeah, he's one of MJ's students and I'm friends with her on the Tower," Kaidan said as they waited for a workbook to be sent to them.

When it was time for lunch Kaidan entered the cafeteria and after he got his food he saw the table where Shepard and his friends were sitting and went up to them despite being a little nervous.

"Hey Kaidan, welcome to our table," Shepard said as the younger student approached.

"Aww, he so cute. How's your day lil'man?" one of the older girls asked.

"I got a perfect score on my math test today and Shepard walked me to Cerberus History afterward," Kaidan replied.

"Yeah I was telling my sister here about it and we want you to know you're welcome at Cerberus Academy and if you need any help, the upperclassmen are always eager to help the younger students around. They don't teach mentorship in 9th-grade for nothing."

"Wow, thanks, everyone!" Kaidan said with a big smile.

"Yeah, any friend of Dr. Bond's is a friend of ours," Cassandra said.

Kaidan enjoyed his lunch with The Cool Kids and his last two classes seemed to fly by. when it was time to teleport home he couldn't wait to tell his mom and his sisters about his day.

"I'm home!" Kaidan said as he appeared in the living room of his family's suite.

"Kaidan!" Aimi came running into the living room from the kitchen to hug her brother.

"Welcome home, Kaidan. How was school?" Kallen asked from the couch where she was sitting with Quinn.

"I passed my math test with a perfect score!" Kaidan started, "but then I bumped into some 5th graders and they were kinda mean, but then Shepard Taylor-Goto stood up for me and I got to eat lunch with him and his friends!"

"Oh, isn't that Jacob's son from that universe?" Kallen wondered.

"Yeah, we learned about his dad in Cerberus History and he's in MJ's science class so they know about us," Kaidan said.

"Well, that's good. I'm glad you've got some familiar faces there. How about we have Pizza for dinner to celebrate your perfect score?"

"Yeah! With extra pepperoni!" Kaidan said happily.

"You got it," Kallen said as she went to start making the pizza.

If more of his school days were going to be like this, Kaidan was definitely going to enjoy his time attending Cerberus Academy.


End file.
